


good little wife

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Inappropriate Use of Kitchen Table, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: There was nothing suggestively sensual or lewd about the apron. It was just a cloth in soft pink colour with little green flowers pattern, the hem fell graciously modest just below the knees. The ribbons were big when they were tied properly.All domestically innocent honestly.But Percival seemed to be charmed by it.





	good little wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> this happened because I was talking to Vaderina over tumblr about kinks that I associated with Newt and I thought that it was time for me to pop my gramander smut cherry so voila! the end result with no beta-reading whatsoever so I apologized in advanced for any grammatical error.

 

When Queenie gave him an apron as a housewarming gift, Newt thought nothing of it.

It was a common enough present to give to a friend. There was nothing suggestively sensual or lewd about the apron. It was just a cloth in soft pink colour with little green flowers pattern, the hem fell graciously modest just below the knees. The ribbons were big when they were tied properly.

All domestically innocent honestly.

But Percival seemed to be charmed by it. It was obvious by the way that he always stationed himself in the kitchen just to watch Newt cook. Which was amusing because whenever Newt turned around Percival’s eyes always had that glazy quality to them; like he was imagining lewd things to do to his boyfriend.

Which Newt would be happy to receive except Percival just sat at the kitchen table and watched him move around the small space to prepare the meal like he was watching something utterly fascinating. His lover didn’t even make a sound which was odd because while Percival wasn’t prone to small talk, he always had something to chat with Newt.

It went on like that for weeks which made Newt increasingly frustrated like he was anticipating something, _anything_ to happen but it didn’t.

Then one day, while Newt was busy preparing the dinner, Percival came home from work. The ward had alerted Newt that his boyfriend was already at the threshold so he called out for Percival. Telling the man that he’s in the kitchen.

He was expecting another bout of Percival sitting at the table to watch him cook. Except this time, there was a solid, warm body pressing against his back. Hands running up and down on his sides and Percival nuzzling his nape before kissing his neck gently.

“Percy,” Newt admonished him lightly, pinching Percival’s hand when he curled his arms around Newt’s torso to hug him firmly. “I’m cooking here!”

Percival didn’t stop his wandering hands. The more Newt complained that it was dangerous, the more insistent Percival become. His fingers roving all over Newt’s chest, brushing the nipples lightly before going south. Dragging his blunt nails on Newt’s stomach, making Newt jerked back from the familiar pleasure tingle. Then slowly, Percival traced the edge of the apron, fingering the hem while peppering Newt’s shoulders with kisses.

Newt melted under the hot touch; his eyes fluttering closed when Percival suck on his neck and murmuring “darling”.

Newt hastily turned off the stove before he turned around to capture Percival’s mouth with his own; moaning softly when Percival pulled his body flushed against his. It took him a while to notice that Percival were still tracing the apron; his clever tongue swirling tantalizingly with Newt’s that his mind became muddled.

“You really love this apron,” Newt panted when he pulled away, quirking his eyebrows when Percival shook his head before he leaned in to kiss Newt again; softer this time.

“It’s not the apron,” Percival clarified, grabbing on the big ribbons tightly until Newt went breathless from the sudden tightness. “It’s more of seeing you in it,” Percival whispered, nipping at Newt’s lush mouth. “Something about you dressing up like a good housewife and cooking meals for me never fails to make my cock go stiff.”

Newt moaned when Percival ground his crotch against his hip. He slipped his hand in between their bodies to rub the outline of Percival’s cock. Even with the thick material of the trousers, Newt could feel that Percival was rock hard.

“Did you imagine lewd things when you sat at that table and watched me like a hawk?” Newt asked lowly, cupping Percival’s cock through his trousers and sighing pleasantly when he felt it twitching. “Did you imagine bending me over the counter and take me from behind while I’m still wearing this apron?”

Percival bit his neck, and Newt’s mouth fell open in a silent rapture. He squeaked in surprise when Percival lifted his lanky body so easily before depositing him on the kitchen table.

“Percy,” Newt tried to scold him, tried telling Percival that they eat on the table but the words died in his throat when Percival splayed his legs open so he could fit in between the space. He choked a whimper when he felt Percival’s big hand rubbing his cock.

“Do you really want to know what I think about when I sit here and watch you?” Percival growled, unzipping Newt’s pants with ease before slipping his hand inside Newt’s under-thing; fingers wrapped around the slick cockhead.

Newt mewled softly, nodding his head with wide eyes.

Percival leaned in until his body was resting against Newt; his hand trapped inside Newt’s pants, rubbing the leaking head languidly.

“I think about coming home to you,” Percival started, voice rough like he was holding himself back. “I think about you greeting me at the door like a good little wife, my good little wife wearing only this apron and nothing else.”

Newt whimpered when Percival stroked his dick firmly; nails dragging on the veins. He continued talking in a low voice, sensuous and sly. A touch alluring with how closed he was to Newt’s face.

“I think about you on your hands and knees presenting yourself to me by the door. Not caring that our neighbours could have accidentally looked at you because you’re so eager to have my cock in your mouth.”

Percival nipped Newt’s bottom lip quickly before kissing him; panting warm breath against those luscious lips when Newt held on to his shoulders to pull him even closer.

“Your ass already so slick and puffy from the toy that you’ve fucked yourself with while waiting for me to come home,” Percival rumbled, moving his hips in time with Newt’s thrusting. “It won’t be enough, no matter how many times you’ve made yourself cum on the wood carving, it won’t be enough because you want my cock in your ass splitting you open.”

Newt keened higher now, one long leg winding around Percival’s narrow waist, dry humping his lover to chase the pleasure that seemed to elude him because Percival was being a teasing bastard. The stroking on his cock had slowed down and Newt nuzzled Percival’s cheek before biting his upper lip.

“Please…” Newt begged pitifully, eyes glazed with unshed tears as he looked into Percival’s dark eyes. His fingers clawing at Percival’s shirt, willing for it to be taken off.

Percival loved seeing Newt like this. Loved how desperate Newt felt, not only for his cock, but for his touch too. That no matter how rough he handled his lover, Newt would always take and beg for more.

So he took pity on the man he loved.

With a grand swept of his hand, he vanished their sweaty clothes. But the apron stayed, looking so sweet against Newt’s body; the hem tenting up and the little green flowers were rapidly soaked with Newt’s pre-cum.

“So wet for me,” Percival grinned, cupping Newt’s cock over the fabric, watching the man thrust his hips up. “Spread your legs for me, sweet,” Percival commanded and Newt’s body went rigid; knew what was to come next.

“It’s too dirty,” Newt sobbed, screaming out when Percival flipped the hem over his leaking cock to push open his legs wide. “Percy! No!”

Percival didn’t heed his pleas. He leaned down to suck a love bite on Newt’s thigh and kissing his way up to the winking cleft in between Newt’s asscheeks.

“You said no, but your hole is throbbing,” Percival teased, blowing warm air before he muttered a cleaning spell that made Newt moaned. “Try not to scream too loud, baby. Or else Mrs. Gail would hear you.”

With that Percival licked; broad, wet tongue sliding over the rim with practiced ease. He could feel Newt shiver; the small noises of Newt sipping air like it was precious, the broken moan Newt let out when Percival’s tongue swiped around and over the hole before pressing in ever so slowly. He held Newt’s thigh open with one hand, while using the other hand to reach up and caress Newt’s heavy balls and stroking his cock.

Newt couldn’t hold his scream any longer; even when he was opposed to the act, he always found himself succumbing to the pleasure that Percival so readily gave to him.

Percival moaned when Newt’s fingers tugged on his hair; free from pomade, making it easier for Newt to pull hard as he fucked himself on Percival’s tongue. His feet planted firmly against Percival’s broad back, his thighs trapping Percival’s head in between his legs. When he felt two fingers being pushed alongside the tongue, Newt came. Cursing Percival’s name while splashing his seed on the apron, darkening the material even more.

Percival rested his face against Newt’s warm thigh, licking the smattering of freckles on the warm skin before he pulled himself up to loom over his still breathless lover.

“Hello,” Percival murmured with a smile when Newt opened his eyes to glare at him.

“Terrible man,” Newt complained, but he pulled Percival to kiss him properly; licking his wet lips and sucking on his tongue, tasting himself and feeling a bit exposed. No matter how many times they’d done this, Newt still felt shy, but at the same time he felt proud with himself because he couldn’t imagine trusting another person this much before. But with Percival it felt right; because Percival made him feel loved. Percival cared for him with all of his heart. He trusted Percival enough to not break his heart and the man had proved himself to be an exceptional partner.

And Newt wanted to give back even if it meant Percival using his body to satisfy whatever deviant kink he had. Newt would give willing because the man deserved him and the world.

“Fuck me,” Newt murmured, running his fingers into Percival’s sweaty hair before kissing him again. “I need you in me.”

Percival hummed in satisfaction; his heavy cock twitching by the sight of Newt submitting to him so easily.

“Anything you want,” Percival said, raising his hand up to call for the bottle of olive oil to float to him. Newt looked on as Percival poured it in between his ass cheeks; rubbing the soft hole with two fingers before pushing in deep.

“Fuck,” Newt moaned, his cock twitching with renewed interest when Percival rubbed against his puffy rim. He rocked back against the fingers, eyes half lidded as he looked at Percival who was looking at him with lust in his eyes; his lips pulled into a snarl.

Percival looked positively feral like this and something in Newt’s belly twisted with wild pleasure for being able to make the usual calm and composed Percival to lose control.

“Breed me,” Newt whispered, spreading his thighs even more. “Use me. Fuck me until I’m round with your child.”

Percival growled, fucking three fingers in Newt’s tight heat now; crooking them until the rough pads of his fingertips pressing against the sweet spot over and over.

“C’mon, Daddy,” Newt panted, urging Percival to press closer. “Fuck your little wife. Breed him with your seed.”

“Morgana help me,” Percival hissed, pulling out his fingers careless making Newt winced. “You’ll be the death of me, Newt.”

Newt laughter turned into a drawn out moan when Percival pressed his cock against his hole. He pressed in so slowly, breathing hard in an effort to control himself not to rut like an animal. It’s torture for the both of them by the way Percival was grimacing, his teeth catching on his lower lip.

“Tight,” Percival breathed. “No matter how many times I’ve fucked you, you’re always so perfectly tight for me.”

Newt moved his hips down to help ease the cock in, pink mouth fell open in a lusty moan when he felt Percival finally buried in him so deeply.

“It’s because there’s no one else but you,” Newt answered softly, blinking his eyes all gentle as he sighed contently; caressing Percival’s face lovingly before he whined out loud.

Percival pulled out his cock and slammed back inside with a satisfied moan; gritting his teeth as he gathered Newt’s legs to one side to fuck him deeper, the apron was pulled tight around his slim waist.

“Damn right,” Percival growled, pushing Newt’s legs until the knees were resting on his chest. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Who gets to fuck you like this because you’re my little wife.”

Newt gasped out a series of breathless yes, yes, yes when Percival rolled his hips down to fuck him deeper. He held on to Percival’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, letting Percival used him.

“I want that,” Newt groaned, pulling their arms over his head, pushing his hips up to meet Percival’s rough pace. “I want to be your little wife, Daddy. Cum in your little wife and breed him!”

“People will know that you’re mine when your belly is round with my pup,” Percival said, there was a slight quiver in his voice as he looked at Newt, leaning down to lick at Newt’s puffy nipples. “These teats would be swollen with milk and I would suckle them everyday until you’re sore.”

“Oh fuck Percy! Oh shit! Yes!”

“You’d make a good mother,” Percival said lowly, pulling free his hands so he could cup Newt’s flat stomach. “You’d look so beautiful carrying my child, baby.”

“I want that. Merlin, I want a child with you, Percy!”

Percival leaned forward to kiss Newt like he’s trying to steal his breath away. The shifting in position meant Newt’s cock was rubbing against the firm muscle of Percival’s stomach with each rapid, impatient thrusts. The friction was enough to trigger Newt’s second orgasm; his cum spurting against Percival’s belly and dripping down unto the sheet.

Even the apron was worse for wear now.

“That’s it, so beautiful like this. My little wife cumming for me,” Percival praised, pulling Newt into a tight hug, as he felt his rhythm stuttering.

“Cum in me, Daddy,” Newt cooed, panting so lewdly next to Percival’s ear. “Make my belly round with your cum. Breed me like this oh—”

Percival snarled loudly as he ground his cock deeper, filling Newt with his thick cum. Sweat dripping against his back as as he moaned harshly, before he keeled forward into Newt’s chest.

They basked in the afterglow. Newt’s arms felt like lead weight but he wrapped them around Percival’s shoulders; fingers massaging the back of Percival’s head gently.

“That was intense,” Newt said, now that the pleasure wasn’t all-consuming anymore, he felt his face heating up from embarrassment for voicing out his desire to be bred by his boyfriend.

Percival lifted his head up to kiss Newt’s chin. “It was so good,” he said seriously; one big palm caressing Newt’s belly and maybe it was the trick of the light but from this angle, Newt’s belly seemed to be a bit rounder than before.

“We should do this again,” Percival murmured, kissing the long scar on Newt’s lower belly.

“Sex with apron on?” Newt asked dumbly, yawning his question sleepily.

“Breed you,” Percival answered and Newt choked on his spit.

“Percy!” Newt admonished his boyfriend who leered at him with a lusty smirk. He pulled Newt’s hand in his and together they cupped Newt’s belly gently.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you’re so full with my cum that you’d look like you’re carrying my child,” Percival said and Newt tried to scold the man to stop speaking nonsense.

He really did.

But all that came out from his mouth was a soft “Promise?”

And Percival, hand still in Newt’s over his belly, whispered, “Yeah, I promise.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Percival kept his promise to Newt.

Their lovemaking took a drastic turn for the better. The dirty talk had gotten even more lewd now with Newt always begging Percival to cum in him, breed him with his potent seed that his belly would feel full the entire day.

Now, in the soft morning sunlight glory, they moved together. Percival fucking Newt side-way on their bed. Slow movements with Percival's hand over Newt's thigh; lifting it up a bit so he could nestle his hard cock in between Newt's soft ass cheeks deeper.

It was easy enough to slip into Newt because his hole was already soft, still wet from last night love making.

Percival moved languidly, dragging his pleasure out until Newt whined in frustration. One arm winding over his head to pull Percival closer to him by his soft hair; to breath into his spit-shiny mouth and beg him to "Move faster, Daddy."

But Percival still moved slow; nibbling Newt's nape and neck with his teeth. Sucking marks all over his skin.

"You look beautiful like this," Percival praised breathlessly. "So deliciously loose and warm. I just want to stay in you like this forever."

Newt titled his head up to catch Percival's mouth with his own; soft kisses being exchanged, gentle brushes of mouth against mouth, noses nuzzling lovingly. No words could describe how loved and cared Newt felt being in Percival's arms like this. How he felt safe with his want and need.

When Percival guided Newt's hand to stroke his own dick, Newt complied.

Curling his arm around Percival's neck so he could lay his body on Percival, letting Percival pierce his cock even deeper and Newt stroked his length in time with Percival's thrusting.

"Love you. Fuck Newt, I love you so much," Percival murmured softly, thrusting a bit harder, a bit deeper. One hand curling over the soft base of Newt's belly; feeling it a tad swollen with all the cum he had spilled inside since last night.

Newt whined prettily, telling Percival that he loved only him.

When Percival cum, he sunk his teeth into Newt's soft arm, shooting his seed deep inside that made Newt spurted his cum in his palm, moaning Percival's name out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point, thank you so much for reading! kudos and comment are really much appreciated!


End file.
